


Oneshots

by elfintwink



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfintwink/pseuds/elfintwink
Summary: tw for panic attack in response to an unpleasant situationPiers is a good friend and does his best
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 5





	Oneshots

Piers sighed deeply, the breath leaving him with an audible huff as he took in the sight of Devlin.

He was curled up, wedged back between crates of stock in the Hammerlocke gym's supply room, fingers curled into talons that dug into shaggy purple hair. In another situation, if he wasn't mid panic attack and in desperate need of an intervention, Piers would've taken a few moments to appreciate how he'd managed to fit in such a small space, but for now he started humming, keeping his tone soft but clear.  
Watery hazel eyes snapped open wide, searching for him sightlessly for a few moments before focusing on him and Devlin let out a soft whine as they slammed shut again.

Piers kept his movements steady, stepping forward until he was close enough to reach out and slide boney fingers under where Dev's clawed into the sides of his head. The strength behind the assault let out immediately, the scraping cut of nails fading into the lightest of touches, and Piers let out a relieved sigh. He'd had a hunch, based off things Leon had said about past break downs, and he wasn't sure if he liked it being right. At least it was easy to get him to stop since he just needed to put himself in the path of it...but they'd be having a conversation later.

He needed to realize he was just as worthy of the gentleness he showed others.

He let his hands slide down to tearstained cheeks, rubbing his thumbs in comforting circles. "Spooks? Can ya look at me?"

There was another whine, soft but shrill, and Piers felt something in his chest ache at the panic in the dark glassy eyes peering up at him. "Do you know what's wrong?"

The nod that answered him had Piers letting out a relieved breath and reaching to scoot him a bit closer, glad that he was processing things at least.

Piers knew what had happened, Sebastian had come into Raihan's office in tears about the state of the nest he and Spooky had stumbled upon during their check ins on the wild area sites. How it was pilfered and crushed, and how Spooky had gone stonefaced and silent as he buried the tiny body's left in the wake before firmly leading him back to the gym.

Raihan had been making multiple calls. To the ranger and police stations to file official reports, but also to Leon. Sebastian had been confused as to why he was contacting the champion, but Piers had understood. Devlin was going to need him.

Looking at the stiff, shivering mass of nerves and raw feelings in front of him, Piers heaved out a deep breath. He liked to think they were pretty good friends after the last few years, with all the assists back and forth with Marnie and the rescues, but now he wasn't so sure.  
He'd understood the dysphoria, despite never dealing with it himself, and so many of the strange little habits Devlin used to protect himself from his memories and things he feared would follow him. How unshakably calm he could be on a mission to save abused pokemon. THIS was new though. The fear and raw anger that rolled off him gave Piers a shiver of his own.

The door to the stockroom clanged open behind him and Piers jerked, tossing a glance over his shoulder to see a very worried looking Leon barreling in with Raihan on his heels.  
Carefully, Raihan tugged Piers back, pulling him against his side, burying his face in long monochrome hair and letting a frustrated growl. Piers wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back and watched Leon launch himself towards Devlin's hiding spot with a grimace.

He was surprised when Dev met him halfway, slamming into Leon's broad chest and clinging to his shirt as arms scooped him closer.


End file.
